Lay Your Gun Down
by SolsticeCrescent
Summary: Equestria in a BDSM centered world. Read, review and enjoy!


Twilight Sparkle hummed happily to herself as she placed her amulet to raise the sun and moon back into its case.

Taking over for Celestia and Luna was hard at first, getting used to being the one everypony looked to for guidence, leadership, hope, trust, and most importantly, friendship. Getting used to the one solely in charge of all Equestria. Even growing to the size of Celestia was something she still wasnt used to seeing in the mirror. Her flowing maine and tail, her long legs and horn, bigger wings, crown and regelia.

She tried to keep all of Celestia and Luna's policies, even keeping Equestria in a BDSM lived lifestyle. Though, she did add a few things, like the annual Festival of Life, where ponies come and meet other dominats and submissives and gather in friendship and even possibly find the love of their life,something Princess Cadence always helps with. All princesses are dominats and have submissives by their side. Celestia and Luna sill have theirs, and Cadence has Shining Armor. Twilight?

Twilight turned her head after setting her crown on her head, and smiled at the sleeping form of her submissive, Starlight Glimmer.

Yes, Starlight had become Twilight's submissive a few years after she was released as Twilight's student. They had met again not long after Twilight's cornation, and there was a spark that wasnt there before. A few years after that, they had their daughter, Solstice Crescent, who was the second natural born alicorn.

Twilight gently nuzzled Starlight. Her eyes fluttering a bit before opening. Starlight smiled and yawned before slightly bowing her head to Twilight. "Good morning, Mamma." Starlight said as she sat up.

"Good morning, baby. How did my little one sleep?" Twilight asked as she straightened Starlights collar.

"Good. How did you sleep?" Starlight asked with another yawn.

"Great after I finished my paperwork." Twilight groaned with an eye roll and a laugh. "Celestia could have warned me about that part."

Starlight giggled before getting up out of bed. "It's okay, Mamma. It could always be worse. Besides, your the best pony I know with that kind of work."

Twilight smiled and nuzzled Starlight's cheek. "You always know what to say."

Starlight returned the nuzzle and kissed Twilight's cheek. "I better go start breakfast so I can start my daily chores."

"Wait, before you do that, I need to tell Solstice the news, so could you make sure shes awake?" Twilight asked, opening the bedroom door with her magic.

"I still dont like this, Mamma. Shes not going to be happy." Starlight said, her ears going flat. "But, yes ma'am, Ill wake her up."

"Thank you, baby. Itll be okay as soon as she calms down. You know the policy, all princesses are dominats, and if she wants to take over one day, shes going to have to go and meet somepony." Twilight said as she turned to head to the throne room.

Starlight sighed and went twards her daughter's room. She knew Solstice woulnt like this. She was never a dominant pony, never had that personality.

Solstice sat in her room, reading a book, turning the page in her golden colored magic. Her coat was a light blue, her maine and tail a brillant red. She was the second natural born alicorn, she was very well trained in magic and was very powerful. Knew alot about music and space, stars and planets. She was kind, gental, patient. The one thing she hated about herself, the one thing she got made fun of for, the one thing she felt less then for, she never got a cutie mark. She never found her special talent. Her flank always bare. She often times found herself staring at it, wishing something would appear.

Solstice looked down to her flank, her dark blue eyes closing at the sight of just blue fur. She sighed as she looked down. Her red maine fell down her neck to her chest one one side, the other side a bit shorter since not all of it fell to that side. Her bangs hanging down the side of her face and down past her nose, slightly covering one eye. She shook her head shaking some hair out of her face and turning back to her book when she heard her door open. Solstice turned her head and gave a smile, getting down from her chair.

"Morning moma." Solstice said.

"Good morning, Sol." Starlight smiled. "Your mom and I wanted to tell you something in the throne room."

"Okay, moma. Everything okay? You look kinda sad." Solstice said, her head tilting to the side a bit.

"No, honey. Everything is fine." Starlight said as she walked over and nuzzled her daughter.

Solstice nodded and followed her mother.

"Are you okay, sweetie? I know you still have problems about not having a mark." Starlight said, looking over to her daughter.

Solstice flattened her ears and lifted her tail to hide her flank. "Im fine, moma. Just sucks is all."

Starlight sighed. "I know, baby. I know how it feels to feel alone." Starlight said with a small smile.

Solstice nodded as they walked the rest of the way in silence. Solstice never had a great relationship with her parents, but she did love them. She just never knew what to say to them, never felt like she belonged with them.

They entered the throne room, Twilight sitting on her throne, Starlight bowing slightly befofe coming up to sit on her pillow beside Twilight's throne, smiling up to her as Twilight nuzzled her. Solstice smiled at them, seeing them so happy made her happy. She looked down and sighed though, knowing deep inside she wasnt what her mother wanted her to be, she wasnt a dominat princess, she just wasnt, and she knew it would be letting her mother and country down.

"Solstice." Solstice shook her head at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Oh, sorry mom. What is it you wanted?" Solstice asked.

"There is some good news I have come across." Twilight smiled. "Since you are now of age, and the Festival of Life is in a few weeks, you will be able to meet up with single submissives and see if there is anypony you want to get to know." Twilight smiled and clapped her hooves together.

Solstice's eyes fell to the ground, her ears went flat, processing what her mom just told her, before her expression changed and her ears shot straight up. "What?! What if I dont want that, mom?"

Twilight lowered her hooves. "Solstice, every princess needs a submissive to be by their side, for companionship, love, friendship. You cant go against thousands of years of tridation."

"I dont want a submissive! I dont even think Im dominant, mom!" Solstice yelled, stomping a hoof on the ground.

"Thats crazy, all princesses are." Twilight said.

"Well, maybe not this one. You have always tried to oush what you want on me, never thought to ask what I want or what I feel." Solstice lowered her head and closed her eyes tight, tears falling down her cheeks. "I dont want this." She whispered before running out of the throne room and out of the castle. She just ran, ran so fast she could feel her tears running off of her, her wings flapping but not making any progress, her mind going a million miles an hour. Solstice just wanted to get away.

(Hey guys! Its been a while, I know. Its me, LittleMonster93, I had to make a new account. I have recently, as in the last few years, realized Im a submissive and I lobe MLP, so now that the show is over, I decided to mold both worlds togther with a character I came up with, Solstice Crescent, and her love intrest, Aura Ember.

I hope you guys like this, give it time to really settle in and for me to get the hang of writing again. Leave me some pointers and comments! Love you guys!)


End file.
